gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RMS-099 Rick Dias
RMS-099 Rick Dias is a mobile suit from the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by Anaheim Electronics the RMS-099 (MSA-099, MSA-009) Rick Dias (codename: "γ Gundam" (Gamma Gundam)) became it is one of the first mass-produced mobile suits of the AEUG for their fight against the corrupt Titans. Because many engineers who worked on the Rick Dias were former Principality of Zeon members, the Rick Dias featured many similarities to Zeon mobile suits. It not only features a mono-eye sensor but its name is also derived from the MS-09R Rick Dom (Rick comes from the word Remake). The Rick Dias was originally to be called Gundam γ which was due to the fact that the Rick Dias is built out of the new Gundarium ฮณ. This material was developed by Axis and it makes the suit lighter and thus makes it able to accommodate greater fuel capacity. The Rick Dias was also armed with a great number of weapons and thus became a strong enemy for most of the Titan's suits. The Rick Dias is one of the earlier models of mobile suits to use the 360-degree panoramic cockpit, and the first original design to be constructed by the AEUG. One notable feature is that unlike other mobile suits in use at the time, the cockpit of the Rick Dias is built into the head and not the chest of the mobile suit. Built into its hands are specialized launchers that can be used to launch fire-suppressing gas or a binding adhesive. For combat the Rick Dias is equipped with a large variety of weapons, making it a versatile mobile suit. Among its built-in weapons include a 2-barrel 55mm vulcan phalanx anti-missile gun system built into the head and a pair of beam sabers stored in recharge racks in the backpack. For ranged combat the Rick Dias is equipped with a pair of beam pistols stored in backpack storage racks. It can also be optionally equipped with a clay bazooka, a bazooka that fires a specialized round that breaks into smaller pellets, and a standard beam rifle. Armaments ;*2-barrel 55mm Vulcan Phalanx Anti-missile Gun System ;*Beam Saber ;*2 x Beam Pistol ;*AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 Clay Bazooka ;*Beam Rifle System Features ;*"Random Binder" Ejectable External Propellant Tank ;*Flare Launchers in hands History The Rick Dias was used during many major AEUG missions as the AEUG's first original and most powerful mass-production mobile suit, making its first known major use during the AEUG's mission to infiltrate Gryps and steal the new RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. Three Rick Dias mobile suits would be used to infiltrate the colony, led by AEUG ace Quattro Bajeena in his custom painted red Rick Dias. The mission was successful and proved the value of the Rick Dias. For all following missions Rick Dias mobile suits were assigned to the AEUG's top pilots who did not possess their own custom unit such as the Gundam Mk-II or the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki. Initially the standard color scheme for the Rick Dias is black and dark gray, with one unit given a custom red paint job. However; at some point, while the AEUG was on Earth, the standard color scheme was switched over to the same red coloring scheme used on the unit Quattro Bajeena and later Emma Sheen piloted. Variants *RMS-099S Rick Dias S *Super Dias (RMS-099S + D Defenser) *RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias *RX-098 Prototype Rick Dias *MSA-099 Rick Dias (Stutzer) *MSA-099-2 Rick Dias II *MAN-104 (MSae-39) Nahatgall Picture Gallery rms-099-red.jpg|Char Aznable (Quattro Bajeena) colors Dias-nagano.jpg|MS-24 Rick Dias illustrated by Mamoru Nagano. RMS-099 Rick Dias Lineart.jpg|RMS-099 - Rick Dias - Lineart External Links Mahq - RMS-099 - Rick Dias